The Adaptations
by Ironed Maidens
Summary: Real life songs that are somewhat adapted into the Morrowind world. Enjoy!
1. Darker Than A Thousand Sins

Disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind nor do I own any copyrights to Bethesda OR Iron Maiden and/or any of their albums, their songs, or their agency.

This is to be read along with Iron Maiden's 'Brighter Than A Thousand Suns'. Duh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We are not the sons of the gods  
We are not their chosen people, no  
We have strived the trails they sough  
We will feel the pain of their beginning

Shadowed claws rise above  
Metal fingers scrape the deserted sky  
All behold the power of Oblivion  
Mer are bracing, getting ready for the fall

Locking hand and paw together we'll  
Raise a city to fuel the living hell  
Join the race to suicide  
Listen for the beating of the Heart

Out of the universe a strange love is bound  
Unholy Union, Tribunal reformed

Yellow sun its evil grin  
In the black the winds will rip the heavens  
We will sleep our souls within  
To a scene were ashy dust is risen

Out of the universe a strange love is bound  
Unholy Union, Tribunal reformed

Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins

Burry your morals and burry your dead  
Burry your souls in the sands  
Easily equals emptiness you can relate  
How we fight on with our heads

Whatever would Nerevar had said to the gods  
That he'd be one with the moon and star  
Easily equals emptiness you can relate  
How we fight on with our heads

All providences are rising  
Through murky swamps of blood and hate  
Chain members of Dagoth Ur  
Prophesy led us all to this

All providences are rising  
Through murky swamps of blood and hate  
Cold fusion of fury

As the messengers of Ur come on this final day  
Some will preach as others fall and pray  
In the mountains where we'll die  
Where the executioners defy

Fires reach with no recall  
Misaiming warnings as the heavens fall  
Take a look at your red sky  
Knowing you won't have the time to cry

Out of the universe a strange love is bound  
Unholy Union, Tribunal reformed

Out of the volcano  
Out of the volcano  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins  
Out of the volcano, darker than a thousand sins

Forgive us Vivec, we have sinned


	2. The Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind or any of the rights to Bethesda. I also do not own Iron Maiden and/or any of thier songs.

This is to be read while listening to Iron Maiden's 'The Legacy'. Duh!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'll tell you a tale  
That you ought to know  
How the Devil lies aside  
How he wields the Mask of Woe

The tale of the man  
And the land which is grey  
He waits in the dark  
Allowing those to pray

Sent off to the gate  
To reassure themselves  
Many shall not return  
Devoured by minions of the hells

The strange red ash  
Has melded their thought  
Has blacked their hearts  
And made their minds hot

As strange as it seems  
The evil still teems  
How the rest make it back  
They unify the right attack

They unify the right attack

You see the dark side of the land  
You shall not return by his hand  
Sights of unholy sins and damned things  
The plagues ride on Death's black wings

To the city of the Holy Beast  
None know what lies in the palace at the least  
How could they be such fools  
To teach the Three the answer

And it can see through all the lies  
It can only begin to prophesize  
Just as the tower swings its bell  
Follow the answer to the bottom of the well

Closed up in a coffin of lies  
You know well the man to close the skies  
Unaware of the power he holds  
Not only can they kill the men as the bell tolls

Lost in the sea of dead  
Let all be warned as the rivers run red  
No siren can warn us of the fight  
When it attacks it leaves none to fright

They had us all believe they held it true  
That they rose to stature by beholding the power, too  
Can they fend for us now, none can tell  
Their sin to gods will send us all to hell as well

Lend to all his golden mask  
Yet not be poisoned with this peaceful task  
It's all a ruse I can't believe you don't see  
They have lied…to you and me

Take the land to a better plane  
Red twilight, no it's all the same  
Just think what a legend he  
Might be…to see

We all seem destined to bleed  
To fight this last fight and make our leave  
To walk they path that they choose  
Or to be the one that the life they might loose

Why must they shun all the truth  
Let lose the evil the grey man may do  
Just watch as most of us gracefully die  
Not even bother to see us float to the sky

Sin will ride through the night  
On silver wings, with fire in sight  
Follow it through the terrain  
To the mountain where blood shall rain

Greatly found in the twister of souls  
Is the ash and the key of the lava it holds  
But do they seem to give thought  
To the matter to which all life to brought

Why not give such a prize to every man and mer in the land  
Share the wealth with all, the balance of life is at hand  
Rise from the ash and the bones, Nerevar reborn to his throne  
Give one last look to the past, its all about to be set in stone


	3. Through The Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Morrowind. I also do not own any of the rights to Bethesda and/or Led Zeppelin, any of their songs, albums, or angents.

This is to be read along with Led Zeppelin's Kashmir. Duh!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh, let the mist fall down across my sword, marks to leave my trace  
I am a traveler of both land and sea, to feel what I have seen  
I sit with ancients of the forbidden blood, this world has hated since  
They speak of the day which the sky will tear, all thrown into chaos

Elvin tongue to mask the truth of talk, the sting encloses my ears  
Through the hiss and lisp I could translate, the dates were both quite there  
Oh, oh

Oh…I've been lying, there ain't no denyin'  
I've been lying, no denyin', no denyin'

All I see turns a redish grey, as the spirits flurry the rocks  
Both my eyes and ears fill with ash, as I scan the toiled land  
Tryin' to forget, tryin' to forget what I've seen

Oh mother of the wings that glide the night, like faces within a sin  
Forge the steel that will end the day, let the race begin  
Though my soul is left beneath the runes, I will walk again  
As the musk rises high from me, when moving through the years

Oh father of the land that tracks the speak, be warned what my lie ahead  
With no knowledge of the open space, into the mouth of fear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

When I'm losing, when I'm losing faith, yeah  
When I hear, when I hear the days you run, yeah

Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, when I'm losing  
Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, well I'm choosing, so lost  
Ooh, my mind, oh, my child, let me birth the face

Let me take the form, let me take the form


End file.
